


Panic In Paradise

by AmazingFrerard



Series: SuperPhanVerse [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Oneshot, Phanfiction, Sequel, Superheroes, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Writing this because my friend is a pain in the arse but i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingFrerard/pseuds/AmazingFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Crisis Over The Blue Moon. (Danisnotonfire/AmazingPhil)<br/>It's advised to read the first in the series to get this one. <br/>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of the sequel/ part 2 in the series.   
> This is for my friend who wanted me to do this, if it wasn't for her then I wouldn't be doing this. procrastination is a powerful thing my friends.   
> I hope this is okay and please forgive me for all the things that are about to happen in this fic.  
> I do not own the youtubers Dan, Phil, Chris, PJ and Louise.

Dan sighs and runs a hand over his face as he finishes his editing for a YouTube video. After checking the clock next to him, the brunet curses when he sees it’s currently 3 in the morning. Phil had gone to bed around 1am.

Pushing his laptop to the side, Dan lays back on the sofa, thinking of everything that had happened since the night he and Phil lost their powers.

They were still a couple and it had been 5 months since they had started their relationship. Chris and PJ seemed to disappear after their argument with the couple. They wanted to carry on but without powers and a real reason to- Dan and Phil couldn’t and didn’t particularly want to.

That’s how Dan and Phil found out their lairs were literally 5 inches away from each other, underneath their building. They had a good laugh from it but neither of them had the heart to get rid of their things. So the lairs were left abandoned underneath them.

Dan was going to a therapist, the incident from when he was 16 had scarred him emotionally but going to a professional every so often helped him a lot. He felt like a better person now. The only thing that stopped him from going crazy from grief was that he never actually killed anyone when he was a supervillain. And with Phil by his side, he was feeling marginally better than he had in years.

Sighing again, Dan stands- closing his laptop as he walks past it- and makes his way to Phil’s bedroom. They share their rooms with each other but can’t move into a separate one because they weren’t out on YouTube yet.

Entering the bedroom, Dan strips down to his boxers and joins his sleeping boyfriend under the covers. Immediately Phil’s slender arms wrap around Dan’s waist, pulling the brunet to his chest. Dan smiles and snuggles his head into Phil’s warm and comfortable chest. Dan may be slightly taller than Phil but he was always the smaller spoon somehow.

Finally Dan relaxes and allows unconsciousness to take over.

***

The next morning Dan is cuddled into Phil’s side as they both watch the morning news whilst sipping their coffees- breakfast already eaten.

The news is relatively the same. Weather, wars, politics. Suddenly the woman reporter frowns as she’s given told something from her ear piece. She murmurs something to her co-host and his eyes widen. Phil and Dan both sit up in interest.

 _“We’ve just been told that there are some attacks going on right now in the west of England. Let’s go live now.”_ The woman says in a professional tone but you can hear the slight worry in her voice.

The TV changes to a scene that is obviously someone recording from a helicopter. There are many tall business buildings and the two YouTuber’s hold their breath- waiting for something to happen. Then… something does.

The sound of rumbling starts before a couple of the buildings explode in a mass of smoke and fire. The sound of screams is heard from the ground and then suddenly the camera goes black. The news go back to the two reporters who are gaping in shock. The man suddenly speaks up after clearing his throat.

 _“There is nothing known about who is doing this. More reports of these attacks have come from all over England. Karen, do you think this is the work of our vanishing supervillain, Crisis?”_ The man turns to the woman and she seems to snap out of it, gathering herself before answering.

_“I don’t know Bill, if this is the work of Crisis where is our famous superhero Blue? They’ve been gone for months. Until we know who the cause of these attacks is, we caution people to be aware and be safe. Try to avoid going out late at night and try to limit your trips into large cities. This is the BBC news, stay tuned for more.”_

Phil quickly turned the TV off and set his coffee on the table. He and Dan trade anxious looks when they face each other. Dan is chewing on his thumb nail and Phil gently grabs Dan’s hand away from his face and interlocks their fingers together.

“Do you think this is Chris and PJ’s doing?” Dan asks quietly, turning to face the off TV. Phil sighs and pulls Dan into his arms making the brunet relax slightly but not totally, so Phil starts running his hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

“I wish I could say no… but I’m just not sure anymore.” Phil whispers and Dan nods, well at least his boyfriend was honest.

“What are we going to do?” Dan asks the older man who chews on his lip in thought before sighing out his answer.

“There’s nothing we can do.”

That’s when Dan was afraid of.

***

The attacks carry on for a few weeks. Dan and Phil carry on with YouTube and their lives as best as they can. They’re both restless, but then again so is the rest of England. The Queen even sent out a videoed message, giving advice, her sympathies and best wishes to the people who had suffered due to the attacks.

Some newspapers were even trying to reach out to Blue but gave up when nothing happened. Phil wished he could do something but he was normal now, he wouldn’t do anything that would leave Dan on his own or probably get himself killed.

The army and police were useless against the attacks because no one knew when they were going to happen or where. They didn’t even know who to suspect, this wasn’t the work of terrorists that was for sure. It was something beyond them.

The people were advised to carry on as if everything was normal, to not let the bad people win. But everyone could feel a tension settle upon England, everyone waiting with bated breath for the next attack to happen.

Dan had been quiet more and more as the weeks passed by. He was obviously stuck in thought, wanting to do something but being powerless just like his boyfriend.

Then one night… He snapped.

The yelling was so loud their neighbours could hear them. Dan was sure it was Chris and PJ doing this and he wanted to tell someone, anyone that would listen. Phil was obviously against the idea because that would reveal them as Blue and Crisis. Dan would face imprisonment and Phil would probably be shipped off for experiments.

“Phil, we can’t just sit on our arses and do nothing!” Dan’s throat was burning slightly from all the yelling and his voice was becoming hoarse. The couple were standing in their living room, on opposite sides, facing each other.

Phil sighed and pinched his nose, it was just circling back again and again and again. He was getting frustrated now.

“Don’t you think I know that? But what can we do?! We’re normal now! If we go after then, that’s if it is PJ and Chris, when we will get killed! I’m not losing you Dan! Not because of some guilt complex you’ve suddenly got!” Phil yelled back, he barely yelled but with everyone’s emotions high he couldn’t help it. Dan turned red in the face and glared at his boyfriend.

“Oh, what so before I was some emotionless monster?! You know what? Fuck you, Phil.” And with that said, Dan stormed out of the apartment. Leaving a teary eyed, heavily breathing Phil behind.

Dan decide to go for a little walk once he exited the apartment building. He was still angry. At Phil, at Chris and PJ and at being powerless to do something to help. He finally understood Phil’s need to help people when he was Blue.

Dan came across a small park, no one was there because most children were in school and people were still at work. He sat down on a bench and started thinking. That’s when he thought of an idea.

Taking his phone from his jacket pocket, Dan scrolled through his contacts before he came across a certain name. Chris. He would call the other brunet man and confront him and PJ. He was sure it was them doing this.

After a few rings, Chris picked up.

“Dan. Wondered when you were gunna call me.” Chris drawled and Dan clenched the hand that wasn’t holding his phone into a fist.

“I know it’s you and PJ doing the attacks.” Dan said before he chickened out and he flinched at the harsh laughter he received from the other person.

“Smart one you are, _mate_ ,” Chris practically spat the word out, “Now why are you calling?” Chris demanded and Dan clenched his jaw to calm himself before answering.

“Meet me by the bridge a mile from my house. Both you and PJ.” Dan then hung up before getting up off the bench and exiting the park. He hailed a taxi and told the taxi driver the street name.

The journey wasn’t long and soon, Dan was hopping out of the Taxi- after paying the driver of course. He walked up to the bridge and leant on the railings, waiting for Chris and PJ to arrive. He looked below to see the rushing water, the drop was a fair height.

“So we’re here. What do you want?” A voice spoke up and Dan spun round to come face to face with his ex-friends. They were both waring bored looks but Dan couldn’t help but notice how dead PJ’s eyes were. Chris spoke again, bringing his attention from PJ to the other man.

“Well?” He sounded impatient so Dan got straight to the point.

“I want to know why you’re doing this.” Chris actually chuckles and PJ just smirks, staying quiet.

“What’s wrong, mate? We’re just carrying your work on. What’s so wrong with that?” Chris moves and starts circling Dan like a vulture would its prey. “Don’t tell me the stupid sparrow has actually got into your head.” A harsh chuckle follows and Dan takes a deep breath to stay calm.

Before Dan can react, he’s on the floor with blood filling his mouth. Chris stands over him with blood on his knuckles and a sneer on his face.

“You deserve this for leaving the game. It was stupid of you to do that.” Dan coughs out a mouthful of blood, wincing when a harsh kick is delivered to his side.

“T-this isn’t a game! I c-created trouble but I never killed anyone!” Dan yells, his voice hoarse. Another kick is delivered to his face and he screams when pain shoots through his nose, a crunch telling him it’s definitely broken.

Just as black spots start to cloud his vision he hears a voice shout his name. Phil’s voice. His boyfriend obviously followed him using the tracker they both had in their shoes. Fuck, they were going to hurt Phil. With that last thought, Dan’s body goes limp.

Phil runs to the bridge after he called Dan’s name. He quickens his pace when he sees his boyfriend’s body go limp. Chris turns to PJ and makes a motion at Phil. Before Phil can reach his boyfriend, PJ grabs his arms and holds him there.

“Chris stop this, leave Dan alone! It doesn’t make any sense, why would PJ join you when he was teamed with me!” Phil feels tears leak down his cheeks and he never moves his gaze from Dan. Chris also looks down at Dan and smirks back at Phil.

“He left what he was doing. He was good at it, even when he didn’t kill anyone- sadly. Now he’s going to pay.” Chris grabs Dan’s arms and drags his unconscious body to the edge of the bridge. Phil feels panic start to build in his chest and he tries to struggle from PJ’s unnaturally strong hold.

“Dan! NO!” Phil cries out when Chris throws Dan off of the bridge, there’s a couple of seconds of silence before there’s a loud _SPLASH!_ Phil struggles against his restraints and this time PJ lets him go, he rushes over to where Dan’s body had fallen but when he looks down all he sees is water. No Dan in sight.

His legs give out and he clings to the railing as sobs of grief and heartbreak rack his body. He hears Chris scoff but when he looks behind him he’s all alone.

No. No, no, no, no. Dan can’t be gone, he can’t be dead. Not when their last conversation was an argument, not when Dan’s last words to him were ‘Fuck you, Phil’.

Phil stays there for a while, just clinging to the rusted metal as his body convulses and tears drench his face.

When the sun finally sets, Phil pulls himself up and walks home.

***

The next month is blurry for Phil. His phone goes off with messages from his friends, worried about his sudden absence. He ignores everyone and never leaves his apartment. He either sleeps on the sofa or in Dan’s bed because it still smells like him. He knows he should go to the police but he can’t find it in himself to go out in public.

He knows he has some impressive facial hair going on, black bags under his eyes and his hair is a mess. He hasn’t changed clothes for at least a week and hasn’t showered for even longer.

Alcohol is his only friend. He and Dan kept quite a lot of alcohol in their fridge but never really touched it. Now, most of it was gone. The more he drinks, the number he becomes.

Grimacing, Phil gulps another mouthful of whiskey. He sits up on the sofa and rubs a hand over his face. The room spins slightly but the dizziness settles after he takes a few deep breaths. He staggers to his feet, gulping more of the foul drink.

That’s when he sees it. On the table, a picture of Phil and Dan. Dan is smiling- dimples and all- as Phil kisses his cheek. Phil wobbles over to the picture, setting the bottle of whiskey down as he goes. He picks up the picture, feeling his eyes sting with tears. He hasn’t cried since the day.

His hands start to shake and finally it’s all too much. With a scream he launches the photo at the wall, a satisfying smash meeting his ears as he picks up the bottle and launches that aswell.

Half an hour later, Phil is standing in the middle of his destroyed apartment- breathing heavily but feeling better than he has in a while. The neighbours must have been out otherwise the landlord would have been called.

Then, the pain started.

Phil grunted, his skin was itching. It felt like his entire body had been engulfed in fire. He screamed out before going limp, falling to the floor in a heap.

***

Phil stirs from his sleep, groaning in pain when he feels his head throbbing. His muscles are sore and his back hurts. That’s when Phil hears the rapid knocking on his door. A voice is saying his name and Phil winces at how loud it is.

He pushes himself up onto his elbows and frowns when he realises everything is heightened. His eyesight, his hearing, his sense of smell- he winces when he gets a waft of his scent. Wow he needs a shower. Badly.

The click of the door makes him look over in time to see a familiar blonde enter cautiously. Louise gasps when she sees the state of the living room and her eyes widen when she sees Phil laying on the floor.

The blonde rushes over to him but stops, her nose wrinkling when the strong smell of alcohol attacks her senses.

“Phil? What in god’s name has happened here? Where’s Dan?” Louise seems to gather enough courage to help Phil up. She looks to the upturned sofa and thins her lips so let’s Phil lean on her instead.

Phil’s eyes fill with tears at his boyfriend’s name. He hasn’t heard another person say it since… he inhales shakily. Louise looks at him in concern when she sees his tears but before she can question anything Phil starts talking.

“Want some coffee? I need some coffee.” Phil mumbles and gathers the strength to wobble off to the kitchen that was equally destroyed. Stepping over some unrecognisable smashed objects, Phil reaches the fridge and opens the door.

The door flings off of the fridge and bounces off the opposite wall. Louise screams out in shock before she looks over at Phil who’s looking at his arm with wide eyes. That… that’s impossible.

“What the bloody hell was that? Answer me Phillip Lester!” She stamps her foot in frustration but then her eyes widen in panic when she sees Phil rush over to the balcony door.

Its night time now and Phil stands on the balcony for a few moments before he takes a deep breath and jumps over the side.

“Phil!” Louise rushes over just in time to see the man fly past, up in the air. Her jaw slackens as she watches Phil fly a few circles before returning to the balcony. She moves out of the way quickly as he zooms into the apartment again.

She grabs a hold of his arm when he’s steady on his feet again and gives him a little shake.

“PHIL! Explain what the actual fuck is going on, now!” She practically screams and Phil focuses his attention on her, a new sort of determination in his eyes.

“Dan’s dead and Chris is about to be.” He almost snarls before walking off to his room- with Louise obviously following.

“D-Dan’s dead?! When… how?” She stutters off and watches in awe as Phil pulls on a book, making the bookshelf open up. She quickly follows him into the lift and stares at him as he starts to explain.

“Chris and PJ are behind these attacks, Dan went to confront them but it resulted in him… anyway now I have my powers back I’m going to find Chris and PJ and make them regret what they’ve done.” Phil says before the lift comes to a stop. He exits- Louise following with tears in her eyes- and walks over to his outfits. Louise gaps behind him as he runs his hand over the blue outfit.

“Y-you’re Blue? Did Dan know?” She looks around with big eyes. Phil gives his outfit an unimpressed look before he walks over to the wall. He brushes his hand over it before he smashes his fist through it making Louise jump.

He keeps punching the wall until there’s a big hole in it, he enters the room before turning to Louise who follows behind him.

“Dan was Crisis.” He reveals before walking over to where Dan’s outfits were. Thankfully they were the same size. Phil grabs one of the body suits and masks before walking behind a changing screen.

Louise bites her lip and starts playing with a curl as she waits for Phil to change. She feels numb, like she’s gone into shock from all the information she had received.

She turns swiftly at the sound of heavy footsteps behind her. Her jaw drops at the sight before her. Phil is wearing a black, leather body suit with a black wolf mask resting on top of his head.

Phil smirks at Louise before saying, “This is for Dan.” He pulls down the mask and grabs his weapons before flying off.

“I guess I’ll find my own way out then.”

***

“He’ll be here soon.” Chris curses under his breath and checks all his weaponry in the abandoned factory. PJ stands motionless to the side, his eyes blank. Chris sneers in his face but he does nothing. As Chris is walking away the huge top window smashes. A black figure flies in and Chris gaps when he recognises the familiar outfit, he designed it after all. The shards of glass clinks noisily as it falls to the floor.

A blur of black rushes past, knocking Chris on his back. Despite feeling slightly winded, he presses the button on his watch. Feeling satisfied with what will happen next.

A hand grabs Phil’s arm and throws him against the wall. As his back makes contact with it, the wall cracks. Phil drops to the floor, his back throbbing slightly. He wastes no time in getting back to his feet, in time to stop the punch aimed at his face.

He grabs PJ’s hand and his eyes widen when he actually struggles to push his arm away. He quickly kicks at PJ’s legs making the brunet all to the ground with a thump. PJ’s on him again quickly, throwing him across the room.

Chris stands back, watching. He’d be an idiot to go against Phil, especially when the other man would be stronger- fuelled by anger- after what he did to Dan.

The fight goes on for a good while, Phil’s mask had been taken off from almost the beginning. Phil’s looking a little worse for wear, blood dripping from wounds and his movements becoming sluggish the longer the fight continues. He hasn’t fought in months, his moves are a little slow.

Phil realised from the beginning of the fight that he wasn’t fighting the real PJ. The biggest give away was when he ripped his arm of and there was no blood, just metal and wires. It didn’t stop the robot imposter at all, infact it seemed to spur him on more.

Then, it goes wrong. PJ- well the robot- manages to get Phil to the floor, after a few futile attempts at wrestling to get back up the robot straddles Phil. A long sword type tentacle thing comes from the mess where his arm was and it bends until it’s positioned over Phil’s heart.

Phil closes his eyes and turns his head away when he sees the weapon being brought up, ready to impale him. The blade barely presses into his skin before the weight of the robot is knocked off. Quickly opening his eyes, Phil gasps when he sees the last person he expected to.

Dan. Dan is fighting the robot imposter with rage written all over his face. Phil quickly gets to his face and tackles the robot as it punches Dan in the face.

Phil grabs the sword, not caring that his hands get cut, and rips it off it the robot. Getting up again, Phil swings the weapon and takes the things head clean off. Wires spark from the neck and then Dan kicks the robot so hard it flies into the wall thus ending the fight.

Phil drops the weapon, wincing as it rips out of his flesh and both males stand there for a few moments just breathing heavily. Dan turns to Phil, mouth open ready to speak but then he’s being engulfed in arms. Arms he’s missed so damn much.  

Phil cries heavily into his neck and tightens his hold on the younger man. After a long moment they pull away from each other. Phil cups Dan’s face and looks into his eyes- both crying at this point.

Phil moves his hands from Dan’s face to his hips and he pulls the brunet closer to him before he kisses him. Dan practically melts into him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and sagging against his body. They break apart and just look at each other before Phil breaks the silence.

“How are you still alive, I thought you drowned?” He presses a flurry of kisses all over Dan’s face making the younger man giggle at the attention.

“I got caught on a rock downstream. An old man found me and looked after me. I’d knocked my head and lost my memory. I didn’t want to go to a hospital so I stayed with him as I healed. That’s until I blacked out and woke up with powers again and my memory back. Louise was at the apartment when I arrived- we have a lot to clean up when we get back by the way- and I used the tracker on you to find out where you were. I came as soon as I could.”

Throughout Dan’s explanation, Phil doesn’t release the brunet from his hold. He was just so thankful to have him back after everything.

“Oh god, never leave me again Dan. I love you so much.” Phil buries his head in Dan’s neck and takes a deep breath, the familiar scent making him feel giddy inside.

“I like the facial hair by the way. Sexy.” Dan says and Phil lets out a watery laugh. “You do need to shower though, babe.” That gets Dan a smack on the arm but they both laugh.

A cough breaks their moment and they step back from each other to see an amused Louise standing by a door, supporting a rough looking PJ who’s smirking at them.

“Look who I found!”

***

It takes a while but eventually their apartment is put back to normal. PJ turns out was taken by Chris and was kept in the basement of the abandoned factory. He was thankfully fine after some food and sleep.

It took a while for Phil to let Dan out of his sight, even if it was just leaving the same room- although they didn’t leave the bedroom for a few days if you get what I mean. They both still had their powers but after living with them for so long before, they were used to them.

It didn’t escape their notice that Chris had gotten away. Louise and PJ offered Dan and Phil their help if the need arise. Turns out they were needed sooner than the super couple thought.

It happened when they were watching Come Dine With Me, snuggling on the sofa. The screen started to go to static before it went black. Dan and Phil both untangled from one another and sat up straight.

Then, Chris appeared- disguised obviously but Dan and Phil knew who it was instantly. The couple traded looks before turning back to the TV, grabbing each other’s hands and linking fingers.

“Hello England,” Chris began, “I have a message for Blue and Crisis. Yes, that’s right. They’re still out there but Crisis is _good_ now.” The word ‘good’ was sneered out followed by a harsh chuckle.

“Well, anyway. Enjoy life while you can. I’ll be back, and next time I’ll finish what I started.”

The screen went black.


End file.
